La Navidad de Snape
by Guishe
Summary: Harry se sale de su libro en busca de una de sus fan escritora...para que convierta la navidad de snape en algo completamente distinto...¿que pasara? dedidaco a Bigi!


_Hola __  
__bueno esta vez quise ponerle algo de humor... je __  
__creo que a dos personas en verdad le gustaran... __  
__no soy muy buena relatando sobre Snape... pero para ellas mi regalo de navidad. ___

_*Título: LA NAVIDAD DE SNAPE ___

_*Tipo: MINI HISTORIA. ___

_*Género: HUMOR. ___

_*Observaciones: Apto para todos los públicos. ___

_Todos los personajes de harry potter pertenecen a JKROWLING…excepto aquellos que no reconozcan ya que son puros inventos míos._

_  
__DISFRUTEN_

_**LA NAVIDAD DE SNAPE....AL MEJOR ESTILO BIGI. **_

Bigi se encontraba aun sentada en su sillón frente a el monitor de la computadora, hacia meses que llevaba escribiendo sobre Harry Potter y aun se acordaba como de alguna manera mágica este se presento para cambiar el final del ultimo libro y como ella conjuntamente con sus aliados seguidores de los fan ficción de él lo habían logrado.

Sonrió al recordar aquel momento. Tomo su taza de chocolateada caliente y se recostó en el asiento intentando pensar en su nueva historia.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a dejar divagar su imaginación mientras pensaba en un personaje para usar.

De pronto escucho.

-Pshh- Bigi abrió los ojos y se incorporo en el asiento expectante a ver alguno de sus hijos aparecer ante la puerta… pero no había nadie.

Dejo la taza en el mostrador y se dirigió a la puerta a ver si su marido se había dado cuenta de que había abandonado su cama para sentarse frente a la computadora…pero al asomarse aun podía escuchar los ronquidos desde la habitación por lo cual, para su alivio, aun dormía.

Se volvió a acomodar en el sillón, tomo nuevamente su taza y volvió a realizar los mismos movimientos que antes para concentrarse en su nuevo escrito.

-Pshh- volvió a escuchar pero esta vez no abrió los ojos… sino que agudizo más el oído.

-Pshh, bigi, ¿estas dormida?- y a bigi ante aquellas palabras una alegría inundo su corazón, No la había olvidado.

Abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada hacia los estantes dedicado a la saga de Harry Potter y allí pudo descubrir que un libro faltaba y el mismo se encontraba en el suelo abierto de par en par y alado del mismo estaba Harry Potter sonriéndole.

-Dios mió, Harry, que buen susto me has dado – dijo sonriendo Bigi. – ¿que haces aquí? ¿No te gusto el final que conseguí para el libro?- pregunto preocupada la mujer.

-No calla, nada que ver, soy feliz con Hermione, gracias a ti – dijo acechándose a ella.

-No solamente a mi Harry no te olvides de las chicas que colaboraron- digo Bigi.

-Si, si, también a ellas, pero mira no vengo a ello. Necesito una ayuda – dijo este en forma misteriosa.

-mmm… ¿de que se trata? – pregunto perspicaz Bigi.

-yo creo que te va a gustar la idea, sino no hubiera venido, y teniendo en cuenta de cómo te peleas con Nariz… - Bigi quedo helada ante estas palabras y balbuceo.

-¿Co…como sabes...?

-Jeje- rió Harry ante la cara antonita de la mujer – Bigi luego de que me salvaras de la forma en que lo hiciste la anterior vez, no hemos dejado de seguir tus pasos con Herms. Y fue por lo cual se nos ocurrió algo y solo tu lo puedes hacer realidad.- dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

-Espera Potter, no me lo tires así de una, no estoy para estas andanzas, espera que me siento y abro mi mente – dijo sonriendo ansiosa bigi.

Harry espero mientras Bigi se acomodaba en su sillón y cerraba los ojos para despejarse.

-Vamos lánzalo – dijo luego de unos momentos.

-Necesito que cambiemos la navidad de Snape – dijo riéndose sonoramente Harry ante la perspectiva.

Pero bigi enmudeció, no podía creer lo que Harry le estaba pidiendo… no podía concebirlo… no a Severus Snape.

-imposible – dijo rotundamente bigi – snape odia la navidad.

-es por ello que necesito tu ayuda – dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No sabría como hacerlo – dijo Bigi mientras seguía negando.

-Pues te daremos un par de ideas.- dijo este acercándose a bigi.

-No se me ocurre nada que escribir – dijo nuevamente la mujer.

-Bigi, deja las excusas, ya lo preparamos todo, solo te necesitamos a ti – dijo Harry

-¿y como pretendes hacerlo? – dijo Bigi mirándolo.

-te llevare conmigo – dijo serio el moreno.

-¿como?-pregunto estupefacta bigi.

-Te adentraras al libro conmigo, no es tan difícil de entender – dijo Harry.

-No soy producto de la imaginación, como para poder entrar y salir de los libros Harry! – espeto Bigi asustada ante lo que estaba intentando hacer el muchacho.

-Pues, no te preocupes…soy mago. – dijo rodando los ojos.

-Pero, no tiene nada que ver eso Harry, comprende… no eres real – dijo Bigi

-Soy tan real como quieras creerlo, mira toma mi mano – dijo el muchacho extendiéndosela.

Bigi se la estrecho y pudo sentir como si tocara a una persona común y corriente, aunque aun así no podía dar el brazo a torcer, era algo ilógico lo que esta por intentar hacer, aunque pensándoselo mejor, seria algo alucinante poder entrar en ese mundo que siempre imagino.

-¿Confías en mi? – dijo Harry exasperado

-Si…- dijo luego de un momento de pensárselo, de última no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Pues bien sígueme- dijo Harry tomándole más fuerte la mano y llevándola al libro.

-¿Espera pero como haremos?…. ¿que es e exactamente lo que quieren hacer con Snape?-pregunto frenándose ante el libro.

-Ya te lo explicaremos, pero creo que al entrar lo entenderás todo, creemos que por una vez antes de que le suceda lo inevitable, como todos sabemos según lo que escribió Ella… queremos que tenga una navidad…algo…diferente.

-¿Pero te estas dando cuenta que hablamos con un Grinch de la navidad?- dijo Bigi mirando a Harry directo a los ojo.

-Si por eso mismo necesitamos de tu magia – dijo el muchacho.

-Pero yo no soy maga, no tengo magia en mi – dijo desesperada Bigi.

-Vamos Mujer, tu tienes mas magia que todos nosotros juntos. El solo hecho de ser capaces a imaginar y soñar con un mundo completamente diferente hace que la magia sea mucho mas poderosa de lo que jamás nadie ha pensado, inclusive el mismísimo Voldemort… - y comenzó a reír.

-¿De que te ríes? – dijo Bigi pensando que se burlaba de ella.

-De que en un principio íbamos a cambiar la navidad de Voldemort, locura de Hermione, luego de leer el fic de Guishe, realmente esa chica tiene… ¡brrr!... Una imaginación escalofriante. – dijo aterrado Harry

-Guishe hace buenas historias – reprocho Bigi- aunque yo también le dije que no sabia como había sacado esa historia, jeje – rió Bigi – pero la verdad que ahí no podría ayudarte, no cambio la navidad de Voldemort ni aunque sea lo ultimo que haga. – y ambos rieron.

-emmm… Bigi – dijo Harry antes de saltar con ella al libro - ¿quieres que busquemos a Nariz?

-¿Para qué?- pregunto bigi, entrecerrando los ojos -"ella me lo sacara"-pensó

-Para que nos ayude – dijo Harry

-¿Dudas de lo que pueda lograr Potter?- dijo enfadada.

-No claro que no, deja has de cuenta que no he dicho nada ¿si?- dijo y sin esperar una respuesta tomo su mano y salto tirando del brazo a Bigi para que lo siguiera.

Bigi viajo entre las hojas del uno de los libros, podía ver como la caligrafía de lo escrito por Rowling iba cambiando y aunque no lograba leer nada de lo que estaba pasando sintió una opresión en el pecho y luego todo volvió a la normalidad.

Aunque claro está, que nada era normal en ese momento. Y se hecho a reír… se miro de un lado a otro, y comenzó a reírse, jamás se había visto como un personaje, ni un dibujo, ni siquiera lo había soñado y realmente se sentía fascinada ante lo que veía.

-Nada mal ¿no?-dijo ella

-nada mal – dijo él sonriéndole.

-¿bien y ahora?-dijo mirando a Harry

-Te toca tu trabajo –dijo este- aquí concluye el mió. – y comenzó a caminar dejándola sola.

-pero…pero me dijiste que me ayudarías! –grito bigi

-solo para que vinieras… yo se de tu capacidad Mariel – grito entre risas.

-Maldito embustero… ¿ahora que hago? – dijo Bigi tomándose la cabeza.

Se encontraba en el patio del colegio, era algo que reconoció en el instante, tantas veces lo había imaginado, tantas veces había recorrido con el trío dorado por estos campos que parecía que siempre hubiera pertenecido a la historia…

Mientras comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo intento pensar la manera en que podría hacer cambiar a Snape… pero la verdad era que en ese instante hubiera deseado haber traído a Nariz, porque seguramente a ella si se le ocurría que hacer.

Bigi se comenzó a caminar mas deprisa para ingresar a el colegio, aunque aun no tenia bien en claro que era lo que iba a hacer con respecto a Snape, y mas que nada estaba algo furiosa con Harry por dejarla a la deriva con todo este tema que solo a el se le podía ocurrir. Necesitaba encontrarlo que le dijera que era lo que tenia en mente porque verdaderamente en este momento no se le ocurría nada para realizar.

Mientras ingresaba al colegio sintió alegría, por fin estaba viendo todo cuanto había imaginado desde que comenzó con los libros de Harry y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, la cual desapareció de pronto dejando su tez blanca por la vergüenza y el sobrecogimiento de lo que estaba al frente suyo.

Por los pasillos estaba caminando él, a quien ella tenía que hacer que la navidad le brotara por todos los poros de toda su piel.

Bigi se ruborizo ante esto y Snape clavo la vista en ella y mostró su peor cara de pocos amigos.

-que hace usted aquí- vocifero.

-yo...yo- dijo Bigi sin poder explicarse, "¿que hago aquí?" se pregunto.

Snape comenzó a mirarla mientras veía como las mejillas de la mujer comenzaban a sonrojarse.

-¿y, me va a decir usted?-dijo con tono molesto.

-yo...yo- prosiguió Bigi sin poder dar ninguna excusa.

-ella es nuestra nueva profesora de Herbologia - dijo Hermione que corría a salvarla.

-Ah- dijo mirando con odio a Hermione y dio media vuelta haciendo ondear su capa.

-Gracias Hermione - dijo Bigi, recuperándose de la conmoción

-De nada Bigi, un placer que estés aquí -dijo la muchacha sonriéndole y dándole un abrazo.

-porque me han dejado así a la deriva - dijo frustrada la mujer.

-jaja...- se rió Hermione- no te dejamos sola Bigi, solo estábamos esperando el momento de actuar y sabemos muy bien que eres capas de hacerlo sin nuestra ayuda pero no dudes que en cuanto nos necesites estaremos.

-Herms - dijo mas calmada ahora - dime ¿como haré?

-eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.- dijo y se marcho dejándola nuevamente sola.

-OK, nuevamente sola - dijo bufando Bigi mientras comenzó a caminar -encima profesora de Herbologia... quien me manda a mi a meterme en todo esto....- dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza. - ¿que haré? debo pensar algo.

Siguió el recorrido mientras se deleitaba con todo lo que veía a su alrededor... y pronto una idea se le ocurrió, solo necesitaría un lugar y sabia exactamente donde quedaba.

Camino rápidamente dirigiéndose al séptimo piso. Y delante de la pared comenzó a caminar tres veces, tantas veces había leído como debía hacer que parecía como si siempre hubiera sido su lugar y no hubiera pertenecido a ningún otro lado.

Tan pronto como termino de dar las tres vueltas pensando lo que quería que apareciera, se materializo una puerta y ella entro.

El lugar era tal cual lo había pensado y sonrió ante esto… siempre había querido poder encontrar un lugar donde las cosas que quisiera aparecieran…

Bigi se acomodo en un agradable sillón… y observo el despacho que había aparecido, no estaba nada mal… por el momento es lo que necesitaba para crear.

Lo mas raro de todo esto era lo que en el centro de la mesa había, sabia que una computadora no podía tener pero en lugar de eso… le apareció una bola de cristal… pero no tenia nada parecido a las que conocía, o alguna vez había imaginado… esta podía contactarse con el mundo real… seguramente esto era parte del poder que Potter le había mencionado pero al igual así se quedo anonadada…

Se quedo observando la bola y examinándola para ver como funcionaba… y pronto se le ocurrió una forma de comprobarla.

-quiero ver a Nariz – dijo Bigi riendo y tan pronto como pronuncio las palabras… pudo encontrar a nariz acostada en su cama toda despatarrada. Y Bigi comenzó a reír como hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacia. Y se le ocurrió probar una idea que hacia tiempo se le traía en mente.

-sabanas destápenla – dijo riendo aun- y Nariz se quedo muriendo de frió… mientras las sabanas comenzaban a danzar en su cabeza. Y Bigi a torcerse de risa al ver a Nariz que al despertar se llevo un buen susto e intento volverlas a agarrar… pero estas no querían volver a su lugar.

-Nariz, cosquillas en los pies – y tan pronto como pronuncio eso Nariz callo al suelo sin poder parar de reír, aun la pobre no entendía porque tenía cosquillas en los pies.

Bigi paso casi mas de media hora molestando a Nariz sin que ella supiera… pero pronto la bola se apago para dar paso a un cartel….

"_**No hay tiempo que perder…. La navidad debe llegar a Snape" **_

Y Bigi recordó su misión y se puso a trazar su plan.

A la mañana siguiente Snape se levanto como todos los días, y se vistió con su tonga negra y mirándose al espejo práctico su peor cara de malo… aliso su pelo lo más que pudo hasta lograr que casi quedara pegado al rostro y salio rumbo al salón…

Sabia que no seria un gran día, y peor para su pesar era Navidad… era la peor época del año…y más aun que san Valentín… pero no podía evitar que el aire se llenara de festejo y hasta las armaduras cantaran villancicos…

El solo quería que ese día concluyera lo más rápido posible… pero lo que no sabia…era lo que iba a comenzar a suceder…desde que saliera de su habitación.

Camino por los pasillos castigando hasta quien sonreía…y marchaba a su paso lento intentando buscar mas victimas para escarmentar.

No logro dar unos cuantos pasos que apareció ante el una carta voladora que en su cabello se enredo. Snape frustrado se lo saco y mirando a todos lados busco al causante de tal atrocidad, porque que audacia tenia aquel que hubiera estropeado su gran peinado.

Si lo llegaba a encontrar, la historia jamás podría contar.

Al no encontrar a nadie tomo el papel entre sus manos y leyó…

"_**Hoy es navidad, y una regalo tendrás… solo tienes que mirar bien… y seguir las señales que se te darán…suerte"**_

Snape se quedo sorprendido jamás nadie le había regalado nada, pero no era de fiar esa carta pues seguro que una broma de mal gusto seria. Pero no pudo evitar sentir la curiosidad… aunque esto claro no hizo que su humor cambiara, fue para peor, porque estaba tan obsesionado de que seria una trampa que castigaba a todo a aquel que se le cruzara.

Pasó más del medio día y aun estaba expectante, según la carta mas indirectas se le darían….

Y tan pronto como lo pensó…otro papel encontró… debajo de su plato…que apenas lo vio.

"_**Doble, doble, trabajo duro y problema **_

_**Fuego ardiendo y caldero burbujeando"**_

Snape al leerlo se quedo algo anonadado…que quería decir con esta estrofa del Himno de Hogwarts, verdaderamente se le estaba complicando. Se rasco la cabeza dos veces intentando descifrarlo pero lo único que se le ocurría era su propia aula…quizás allí estaría la siguiente pista…

Se levanto de la mesa sin hacer demasiado escándalo y salio camino a la mazmorra sin que nadie lo viera.

Camino sin prisa, retando a los rezagados por los pasillos y tan pronto como llego a la mazmorra se quedo helado… esto verdaderamente no le podía estar pasando.

Un sombrero de navidad estaba revoloteando por la habitación y apenas lo vio comenzó a correr hacia el…Snape intento escaparse pero este lo agarro, pegándosele a la cabeza y no se lo pudo sacar mas.

Mas enojado que nunca comenzara a gritar y quien de esta locura se estaba encargando iba a pagar.

Salio de la mazmorra murmurando y despotricando, estaba furioso y ese sombrero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza… un buen hechizo habían realizado.

Se dirigió a su despacho, claro estaba, que no volvería al gran salón para que los alumnos se le burlaran, buscaría la manera de que el sombrero se le quitara.

Una vez que llego se sentó en su sillón y con esfuerzos inútiles intento despegarse el sombrero que no cedió y dándose por vencido apoyo la cabeza en su escritorio. No podía creer como había caído en este juego solo por única vez.

Cuando levando la cabeza para seguir peleando con el sombrero se dio cuenta que de este había caído otro papel y el cual decía.

"_**al séptimo piso correré…tres vueltas daré…y pensando en B…a un lugar entrare"**_

Leyó confuso las palabras pero ya no le quedaba nada por perder, pronto serian las doce y así como estaba no iría al gran salón, quiera acabar con esto… de una vez

Pero algo más sucedió, no solo el gorro no pudo sacar, sino también…comenzaron a aparecer las distintas partes del conjunto para disfrazarlo también

Corrió por todos lados… y salio de la habitación para correr por los pasillos seguidos por los pantalones y el saco de papá Noel.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo mirando de reojo a las prendas que lo seguían y en cuanto llego a su cuarto entro desesperadamente para ocultarse tras su cama.

Pero lo que no contó…es que la ropa era muy delgada y por debajo de la puerta esta pasaba.

Así que de imprevisto se vio a si mismo corriendo por toda la pieza intentando escaparse de las prendas.

Se subió a la cama, dio dos giros y casi se resbala. Salio disparado al baño pero de este solo consiguió encerrarse, ya no tenía escapatoria…. Estaba acorralado por prendas ridículas solo dispuestas a traumarlo.

Y solo atino a cerrar los ojos… pues de pronto…papá Noel parecía.

Mas enojado que nunca se dirigiera bufando al séptimo piso, acabaría con esto de una vez por toda… como que se llamaba Severus Snape…y odiaba la Navidad.

Dio tres vueltas pensando en B… y sin mas espera una puerta apareció…abrió lentamente y en una habitación decorada de verde y rojo se encontró.

Entro estupefacto, jamás había visto nada igual, la decoración era única, digna de admirar… pero lo que más le llamo la atención es ver a Bigi, vestida da mamá Noel.

Llevaba una falda corta roja, con volados blancos… un saco parecido al de Snape, rojo también pero bien ajustado al cuerpo y con un gran escote… unas medias en red y un peinado muy elaborado.

-Feliz navidad Serv. – dijo Bigi sonriendo.

Snape aun extrañado levanto una ceja mirándola. Y luego de pensarlo un rato…

-Que mas da… soy papá Noel ¿no?- y sobre Bigi se fue a tirar, llenándola de besos y de cosas que aquí no se van a contar.

Esa navidad si que seria diferente para ambas personas… más que nada porque la historia que llevo a bigi a hacer tal cosa… fue inventada por Nariz, la cual tras trazarlo con buen recaudo, con Harry y Hermione antes había hablado.

Nariz después de todo este tiempo, luego de lo que leyó que había pasado… no podía más que reír…diciendo para si…

-FELIZ NAVIDAD BIGI…- y una sonrisa por su rostro cruzo.- pues la venganza es un plato que se come frió…sábelo.

Y recostándose en su cama, se tapo y rió… aunque no podía negar, que quería ser ella quien disfrutara con Snape una noche de pasión…pero estaba feliz… porque por lo menos… se había divertido…al ver la cara de Bigi cuando Snape la acorralo…

FIN


End file.
